iBetter Watch What I Say
by Silver Azure
Summary: Spencer gets into a little tiff with a boxer after something Spencer said on iCary, rated K


Hey welcome to my first iCarly fic it's called, iBetter Watch What I Say, now it's kinda like iFight Shelby Marx but thats where this idea came to me, except Spencer gets into a little tiff with a boxer.

"Roy "Steel" Tyson Jr knocks out Mike Jones [not the rapper] in a 6-Round Defeat! Roy Tyson Jr is the new Light Heavyweight champion of the world! Folks this was a fight for the ages!"

yelled the color commentator, "Man Carly, now that was a fight! That Roy Tyson Jr sure can pack a punch!" exclaimed Sam, "I wonder if my mom could take him on?" asked Sam to Carly,

"Well... maybe, but if she wore that leopard skin bikini like she did during last summer, I think he'd be the first boxer to lose a fight from sudden loss of sight" replied Carly, "Yeah maybe"

said Sam. The next day they were doing an iCarly segment with Spencer showing off his new glow-in-the-dark socks he made for his friend Socko, "Well, thanks for showing that _glowing_

product Spence" said Carly, "Now, before we end our show, I wanna give a big congrats to Roy Tyson Jr, who is now the new light heavyweight champ!" yelled Sam as she hit the button

on the remote which produced the TV to show highlights of the Tyson Jr-Jones match, "What a match!" said Sam, "Well, I'm Carly" and "I'm not" said Carly and Sam and the show ended.

"So why do you like boxing anyways?" asked Spencer to Sam, "Well, it's not only the sport, it's Roy Tyson Jr, he's 175lbs of pure beefcake!" said Sam, "Well if you ask me I think him and

the rest of those simians are overrated steroid monkeys" replied Spencer but little did Spencer know after he said that, the camera was still rolling because Freddie forgot to shut it and

guess who was watching from his laptop? Roy Tyson Jr, "Overrated steroid monkey am I? Well Spencer, you're gonna be in for a big surprise when I get you" said a very angry Roy to his

laptop, "Oh why am I yelling at my laptop? He can't hear me!" Roy muttered to himself. The next day Carly and Sam were downstairs when all of a sudden Freddie came rushing in the

door, "GUYS CHECK OUT iCARLY!" he yelled as the trio hurried to Carly's computer, they viewed the video and saw Spencer calling Roy and the other boxers overrated steroid monkeys,

"Oh my God I hope Roy wasn't watching!" exclaimed Carly and just after she said that the doorbell rang, "I'll get it" said Freddie, and when he opened it, there he was, Roy Tyson Jr

wearing his signature "Steel" T Shirt signifying his nickname and being 6' he, compared to Freddie was a tower, "Uhhhh... m-m-may I ask wh-who you are?" Freddie nervously asked,

"Don't pretend, I'm here for Spencer" replied a very ticked off Roy. "OK, SPENCER!!!" yelled Freddie, "What's up?" asked Spencer as he walked downstairs, and there he saw him, Roy

Tyson Jr, "Oh my God ROY TYSON JR, I LOVED YOUR FIGHT AGAINST MIKE JONES" [yet again not the rapper] said Spencer obviously trying to suck up and seem smart but Roy was pissed,

"So, I'm an overrated steroid monkey eh?" questioned Roy, "What are you talking about? I never said that" said Spencer, "Oh yeah? Check it out on my laptop" replied Roy as he

presented his laptop with the iCarly video, and sure enough Spencer saw what he said, "Oh my God, Roy I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry!" pleaded Spencer, "Too late for apologies, you and

me, next Sunday, at the Key Arena™, I'm gonna get on the phone with my publicist and tell him to book the match, Roy "Steel" Tyson Jr, against Spencer... Whatever your last name is, see

you in the ring" said Roy who proceeded to leave. "Dang Benson, why did you have to leave the camera on? Did you want Spencer to get creamed?" asked Sam, "I didn't even know it was

on!" replied Freddie, "Oh man...I...I gotta talk him out of it!" yelled Spencer, "Yeah hopefully he'll listen, though I doubt it" replied Sam and everyone gave her a "shut up" kinda look,

"What?" asked Sam.

Well hope you guys liked Chapter 1, MORE 2 COME!!!!


End file.
